


Drunken Confessions (I Fucking Love You)

by demishankwrites



Series: I'll Always Be Home With You [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Fanfiction, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform, hajime and tooru, iwaizumi hajime swears a lot, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa tooru is a tomato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: Everyone needed some alcoholic courage in some points of their lives and that included confessing your true feelings in the most heartfelt way possible-I fucking love you, dumbass piece of shit.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: I'll Always Be Home With You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750543
Kudos: 58





	Drunken Confessions (I Fucking Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru
> 
> A/N: Hello! I've recently got hooked into Haikyuu! (I regret not quickly watching it despite my friends frequent demands of me going to love it, I DID LOVE IT OMG). Anyway, here's an IwaOi fic that I got inspired from a prompt that I saw online plus I miss Iwaoi + Oikawa so much :3. Anyway, enjoy reading!

His eyes were glued on the last set of the volleyball match being played on his laptop, headphones on his ears and a wide genuine smile playing on his lips‒‒Oikawa Tooru was thrilled that his pile of school works were done in a breeze but why was he surprised, he was the great Oikawa after all. He laughed at the thought, his gaze suddenly turning towards his phone that lit up and started vibrating.

He hits the spacebar, pausing the game, and reaches for his phone which had an alien-themed case. The caller ID surprising him but he presses the answer button,

"Iwa-chan, what's the matter? You miss me‒"

"Shut up, Trashykawa. Listen to me."

Oikawa ignores the silly nickname, pouting lightly and quietly mouthing 'mean' as he listened to his childhood best friend's message.

"I fucking love you, dumbass piece of shit."

Iwaizumi declares in a husky tone, his best friend on the other line had his caramel brown eyes wide open.

He clears his throat, ignoring the warmth spreading on his cheeks

"You're salty especially when it comes to Ushijima or Kageyama but I don't mind those things. Or how annoying you can be during practice and actual matches that we have. And fuck, yeah you're so damn handsome and perfect. That stupidly fluffy brown hair that you have and always comb. You're the best setter ever but your shitty personality needs fixing but hey I fucking love you, Tooru."

Iwaizumi finished his confession, staring at the sky filled with bright stars waiting for his best friend's response. He felt his cheeks warming up and started producing silent hiccups, unconsciously glaring at the sounds.

"Oi, Shittykawa. Don't you ha‒"

"Iwa-chan."Oikawa ignores his cheeks tinted with the brightest hues of pink and crimson with the addition of his heart beating as if he was playing a volleyball match against a great team.

"Hang up, and tell me this when you're sober." He adds, closing his eyes in disappointment from experiencing a drunken confession from his best friend but a smile uncontrollably spreading on his face says otherwise.

"I am sober, dumbass. *hiccups*" The black haired man's eyes widened at the sound, followed by a couple more squeaks. He hears his best friend soft laughter, his brows knitting in frustration.

"Where are you anyway, Iwa-chan? Did Maki and Mattsun bring you home?" Oikawa asks with concern, scrolling on news and updates about Japan's national volleyball team. It's been two years since they lost the match with Karasuno but the scar of everything remained throbbing under all those smiles he mustered to flash to people, his teammates, and Iwaizumi.

He often downplayed himself, especially when he saw how talented his junior was. Not that he was weak or average but Kageyama was something exceptional especially with Karasuno's shrimp. The deafening applause for Karasuno was unforgettable but incomparable to the sight of his best friend and ace, staring at the gym's floor.

He knew. Everyone from their school knew. It was obvious that the team's ace and vice captain was on the verge of crying but not everyone heard the silent doubt that Oikawa was the only one to know.

 _What kind of ace am I?_ The captain started walking towards his vice cap, ignoring his own self-destructive thoughts and smacked the back of his best friend with such force, resounding across the court.

"The best kind." He whispers softly, enough to be heard by the one who needs it the most.

"I'm outside, Assikawa. *hic*" His eyes widened in surprise, "What?!" Oikawa stood up quickly, pulling a jacket lying on his bed and went downstairs in a speed rivalling Barry Allen himself.

He reached for the doorknob, heart beating fast and swung the wooden door wide open. Just as his best friend said on the phone, Iwaizumi Hajime was sitting on the steps of the house wearing his grey hoodie and black pants paired with sneakers. He wore his usual stoic face, but bits of red tinges were (barely) visible on the man's face.

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa mumbles softly, smiling at the annoyed face his best friend was giving him.

"Took you long enough, Assikawa." Iwaizumi replies, wondering why his face feels warmer as he stares at his childhood friend. He lets his gaze wander around his perfect and fluffy brown hair then to those lips twisted into a soft and sincere smile, a rare sight even for him.

"You could've called me first or asked Maki to do it rather than sitting outside then talking about how you love me…" The other man trails off, heart beating once more in a frenzy.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow, "What?" he barely hears the words after the "you sat outside talking about".

"Nothing. Come on, Drunkzumi, let's get you to your room." Oikawa teases, helping his friend upstairs to their shared apartment near the university they were both attending.

#

#

Once they entered the house, "Don't call me, Drunkzumi. You dumbass." Iwaizumi mutters, feeling the effects of the alcohol hitting him as he falls down on the sofa of their living room.

Oikawa goes to the kitchen, fills up a glass with water and goes back to the room looking at a semi-awake Iwa-chan lying on the dark blue sofa. The man looks at him, eyeing the glass he held, "Drink up, Drunkzumi."

"I told you, I'm not that drunk. *hic*" Oikawa nods at the soft sound, "Yeah, you do sound sober. So sober that you wouldn't do that silly confession you did earlier on the phone."

Iwaizumi shoots him a look, sending shivers down the spine of the man with brown hair. Oikawa was taller than Hajime but the latter is more intimidating and could probably beat the shit out of him if he really wanted to.

The man sits up from the sofa, groaning a bit, making Oikawa move backwards "Iwa-chan, drink the water‒oh". He snatches the glass and drinks all of it in one gulp and places the now empty container on a nearby table then stands up, walking towards his childhood friend.

Every step forward was answered by anxious backsteps that continued for a while until Oikawa's back hit the end of a table causing a surprised yelp to escape the man's mouth.

Iwaizumi laughs a little then grabs the other's arms, "Can you stop walking backwards and fucking listen to me, Tooru? *hic*"

Oikawa turns his attention to Hajime in lightning speed, eyes wide at the mention of his first name.

"I already said this earlier, right? I don't want to repeat myself, especially to you, Assikawa. I fucking love you, every trashy piece of you. Got that?" The brown haired man mutters "mean" in the quietest way but can't look back at the stare he was being given by Iwaizumi.

"You're trash, but you're my trash. *hic* And you're the *hic* best partner *hic* ever." Iwaizumi mumbles, moving closer to Oikawa who feels his whole face turning red as the shorter man's breath starts to tickle his neck.

He wanted to push him away, but despite being drunk, Iwaizumi was holding his arms with such strength. "Say, Tooru?" Oikawa refuses to make eye contact, heart beating fast and face burning at the mention of his first name.

"W-W-What?" He manages to stutter out, making a mental note to not let his best friend get drunk again without him; he blames that stupid paper he had to finish which is his reason for skipping Maki's treat for their highschool volleyball team tonight.

 _I mean I don't mind him being this straightforward, but my heart is not ready for this side of yours, Iwa-chan!_ Oikawa thought, trying his best to not just give in to his best friend who was shamelessly confessing his feelings for him but he did it under the influence of alcohol which is completely unfair.

"Can I kiss you? *hic*" Iwaizumi asks, staring at the handsome man he was currently gripping tightly then his gaze unconsciously wanders to Tooru's lips. The aforementioned man gasps loudly, ears all crimson rivalling his face, "I-I-Iwa-chan! W-W-What!?"

The drunk man produces an annoyed "tsk" sound while hiccuping once more, "Don't talk so loudly, Trashykawa. You're not even telling *hic* me *hic* if you feel the *hic* same *hic* way." He tightens his grip on the other man's wrists, "*hic* But you were totally *hic* jealous with that random girl *hic* who called *hic* me *hic* last week."

Oikawa shakes his head in disbelief, annoyed that Hajime noticed his jealousness towards that girl in their university who was clearly smitten by Iwa-chan.

"W-W-What are you talking about? I-I-I wasn't j-j-jealous!" He denied strongly, refusing to look at Hajime.

"And besides, do you really expect me to believe you and this drunken confession of yours? How can I make sure that your feelings are genuine just like mine? Is it not just an effect of the alcohol you drunk so much that‒"

He stops talking, feeling the weight of Iwaizumi pressing down on his own body. "Iwa-chan! Wait, this is too fast! I haven't even‒"

Soft snoring echoed as their conversation fell silent, Iwaizumi leaning on Oikawa's chest and seemingly passed out. The brown haired man sighed, "I love you too, Iwa-chan." He smiles to himself, ruffling his best friend's hair before helping him go back to his own room beside his.

Oikawa gently lays him down on the bed, tucking him inside the blankets and gently planting a kiss on the man's forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Iwa-chan. I hope you remember all of this and how you drove me insane with everything you said." He chuckles to himself, turning off the lights of Hajime's bedroom then gently locking the door.

~the next day~

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes, happily turning off his alarm because today was a day off from the responsibilities of being a college student. He got out of his bed and did his early stretches then fixed his covers, slowly remembering the events of last night.

His cheeks warm up, his mind replaying that silly gesture he pulled last night on his passed out best friend. "W-W-Why a-a-am I-I-I even b-b-blushing?! It was just a kiss on his forehead! Yeah!" Oikawa told himself, failing miserably to ready himself on facing the aforementioned best friend this early.

After an hour of washing up his face and telling himself to act normal, he stepped out of his room and instantly smelled an aromatic coffee brew and waffles being cooked.

He dashes downstairs and straight to the medium-sized kitchen of the apartment their parents bought for them. Oikawa was greeted by the sight of a black-haired boy wearing a tank top with black shorts and was busy drinking coffee.

The man looks at him in greeting, "Trashykawa, finally awake? I've made breakfast, so you better wash the dishes, alright?" Iwaizumi asks commands him as he stands up with his mug and places his already empty plate on the sink.

"Iwa-chan?" Tooru asks, getting his best friend's attention, "What?" He hesitates a bit but shakes his head, "Nothing. Thank you for cooking!" He tells him with a sincere smile with the addition of his hands folded together.

"I always cook for us, Assikawa. You can't even mince the onion properly." He complains as he finishes his coffee earning a, "Iwa-chan! You're a meanie! Hmp."

Oikawa sits down and starts eating breakfast while scrolling through his social media accounts. _I guess it was all because of the alcohol. Iwa-chan doesn't love me. Yeah. I mean he always calls me mean nicknames but I still love him._ He chuckles to himself, Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at the sound.

"What are you laughing about?" Oikawa turns to him and simply smiles, "Nothing, Iwa-chan." The other man shrugs his shoulders then places his now empty mug on the sink.

Oikawa continues indulging with the waffle, "Iwa‒"

Iwaizumi pulled him up from the chair, by the collar of his shirt, "Trashykawa."

The brown haired man felt himself get red from the close proximity, reminding him of last night, "Y-Y-Yes?"

He removes his grip from Oikawa's shirt, "I meant what I said last night. Believe me, I wouldn't be able to tell all of those to you if I didn't get drunk. Maki and Mattsun knew about it."

Tooru's eyes widened, "Eh?"

Iwaizumi glares at him, "Tch. Don't make me repeat myself, especially if you're not going to reply to me, you dumbass."

"I love you." Oikawa blurts out, shocking the man with black hair.

"Huh?!" He felt his cheeks lit up from the words he wanted to hear since last night. The other man smiles sincerely, not helping the wildfire blush, "I love you too, Hajime. I was just scared that you were just drunk, that's why you told me that you love me. I'm sorry."

Iwaizumi was speechless, cheeks red as he gawked at his best friend who smiled at him once more.

"Is that why you only kissed my forehead last night?"

"You knew that?! Were you even drunk?"

"Dumbass, I was drunk! But I remembered that sensati-Ooom!" Hajime was rudely cut off by a pair of soft lips placed on top of his own, tasting like the waffles he had just finished eating.

After a few minutes, "Iwa-chan, you're drooling." Oikawa pulls away and points out earning him a playful smack from the man.

"S-S-Shut it, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi looks away, hiding the grin erupting from his mouth at the discovery that his dumbass but handsome best friend loves him back.

"Your Trashykawa, Drunkzumi." Oikawa says with a flirty wink, looking forward to future dates and trips with his best-friend-now-turned-boyfriend.

The shorter man glares at him, "I wasn't that drunk. Anyway, I'm the top in this relationship, remember that."

As the words left his mouth, Oikawa stood there like a statue and muttered, "Iwa-chan, stop saying those things out of the blue. You got me hard." And he earned another smack from the shorter man (not a playful one) causing the former captain to call him mean and unromantic.

"I was just saying the truth, meanie! I love you, Meaniezumi!" Oikawa shouts while shielding himself from Hajime.

"Dumbass. I love you more, Tooru." Iwaizumi says sincerely with a big grin causing the other man (completely overwhelmed by this side of his best friend) to groan and tear up a little.

#

#

 _I fucking love you._ Oikawa smiles at the words, heart always skipping a beat when Iwa-chan mutters it when sober or drunk or angry or jealous or gloomy or anytime the latter wants.

"I fucking love you too, Hajime." He confesses before their lips were lost in a fight of dominance and his body falling down on the bed, pure bliss coursing through their system.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Thank you for reading and leave your comments if you want :-) Thank you and stay safe everyone!


End file.
